The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A substrate processing system may be used to etch film on a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer. The substrate processing system typically includes a processing chamber, a gas distribution device and a substrate support (e.g., an electrostatic chuck, or ESC). During processing, the substrate is arranged on the substrate support. Different gas mixtures may be introduced into the processing chamber and radio frequency (RF) plasma may be used to activate chemical reactions.
The substrate support may include a lift mechanism for lifting and lowering the substrate for transfer to and from the substrate support, during processing, etc. For example, one or more lift pins may be arranged in the substrate support below the substrate. The lift pins are selectively controlled (e.g., electromechanically, pneumatically, etc.) to engage a bottom surface of the substrate to raise and lower the substrate relative to the substrate support.